Taken A Hetalia x Reader Story
by KissesFromLissa
Summary: After living away from civilization for nearly 5 years, your baby brothers, Lovino and Feliciano, have been kidnapped by men that claim they are countries. It's up to you to save your family, but what will you find out along the way?


**A/N: This is just an idea that hit me during class the other day. I do plan on continuing this! Part two should be out on wednesday. **

**Just to clear things up: This happens before Lovi and Feli were made countries. My idea for this, is that a human child has to be 'chosen' to represent the country. So in my story, your brothers are being taken away from you. **

**This is not historically accurate. At all. In this story, America is older than the Italy brothers, and the Italy's are younger than everybody. Yeah. **

**Please Review and Follow! **

**Taken  
Hetalia x Italy Bros Sister! Reader  
Chapter 1 **

5 years earlier

"You're a demon!" You mother screeched at you, throwing a vase. Your 12-year-old body ducked, but shards still caught your leg. You felt the sharp prick, and winced as you rolled on the floor. You could see red on the pristine white carpet.

"Monster!" your father yelled, picking you up by your hair. "I'm sorry,". You cried, screaming at the pain. It hurt everywhere.

"I don't know how it happened! You have to believe me! MOMMY!". You screamed in vain, as your father opened up the back door and tossed you out. Your body hit a dumpster, and you heard a sickening crack! Black dots swarmed your vision as you clutched worthlessly at the ground.

Two second thuds, followed by wails, reached your ears. You tried to crawl towards your baby brothers. Pain laced up your body, and you collapsed. Whimpering in pain, you blacked out.

You woke up to crying. You groaned, and rolled onto your back. You sighed in relief to the fact that your cracked spine had healed, and left only a few bruises. Your wounds never stayed long anyway.

You found out after your mother had broken your arm about 5 years ago, when she was pregnant with Lovino and Feliciano. It had healed the next day, with only a few bruises left behind.

You mother hit you for a lot of things: the fact that you were 12 but still had the body of a 7 year old, your hair and eyes that matched neither of your parents hair and eyes, nor your grandparents.

Worst of all, your tattoo. You were born with this mark; very very faint and small lettering across your lower back that read Isla de Stella. When your two younger brothers, twins by the names of Lovino and Feliciano, were born with the same mark, only theirs were darker, larger and more defined.

They said South I and North I. Your mother, and father, said it was the mark of the devil. And that lead you to where you are now, tossed out on the street like a piece of trash.

Another wail snapped you out of you trance. You shook your head, getting the blood stained, matted (h/c) hair out of your face. Picking your self up, you hurried over to behind the dumpster where two small bodies lay.

Your tiny arms picked up your brothers, only a week old, and rocked them. You started singing, a soft melody that drew the babies to the depths of slumber. When you were certain the twins were asleep, you smiled and brought you lips down to their tiny foreheads, kissing them softly.

"I swear, I will always protect you. I will always be on your side. Even if the entire world turns against you two, I will always protect you. You can count on me. ". And with that, you stood up, two sleeping newborns still in your arms, you walked away from your only home in hope of a better future.

The next day, You left your home town in Italy by hopping onto the back of a moving truck. Sadly, you fell asleep and was kicked off by the owner if the truck. From there, you walked into small forest.

After miles of walking, more than your little body should have been able to handle, you came across a small waterfall.

"I wonder if the stories Papi used to tell me are true." you mused, adjusting the babies in your arms, waddling slowly across the lake to the waterfall, you peeked behind it. You gasped! Behind the raging water was a large cave, the inside of it brightly lit in rainbow colors due to the reflection of the water.

There were beds there, and small desks. A bookshelf full of dusty old books was in the far corner. There was a carpet of pine needles on the floor, and a small pot lay in the middle. It was wonderful.

It looked abandoned, for Layers of dust lay heavily across the black wood of the wood and the sheets of the beds.

Careful not to wake Lovino and Feliciano, you tiptoed over to one of the beds, the sheets were dusty, so you pulled them off after laying the twins on the floor. Stripping the sheets and patting down the bed, you picked the twins up again and laid them on the bed. You closed your eyes, and went to sleep.

The next morning was one of new discoveries. You found out that Lovino and Feliciano did not like the nuts you found outside, but they would eat mashed and tomatoes. The forest you decided to take residence in was a glorious one. The water in the lake was pure, and safe to drink.

To the right of the cave was a grove of Orange trees, and to the left, a Grove of Peach trees. Directly inside, climbing around the walls, were tomato vines. Every morning, you would climb up the trees while the twins were still sleeping to collect fruits.

Breakfast was mashed tomatoes, lunch was mashed peaches, and your evening meal was a mixture of all, plus some nuts.

This continued for about 5 years, until you finally reached your growth spurt. Now you were 17, and finally looked it. You were quite beautiful, if you say so yourself.

A diet of berries, nuts, and the daily rabbit that fell into your traps of strawberry vines, did wonders for your body. Tall, skinny, and muscular you were. (A/N: Yoda moment I have.) Your hair was long and reached mid thigh due to the fact that you never cut it, although you washed it in the lake daily.

Lovino and Feliciano were 5, and very cute.

You home schooled them, and yourself, using old books you found in the cave. The twins had the intelligence levels of a 7th grader, while you would be in advanced courses of collage.

You taught yourself languages, and were working on teaching Lovino and Feliciano Italian. They picked it up like a charm.

Lovino had dark green eyes, with long brown lashes. His hair was a dark brown, and it had a small curl hanging out on the left side of his face! His hair was messy, in a neat sort of way, and he yelled when you pulled, or touched, his curl. He loved it when you spoke Italian, and was picking up on Spanish fast. Although she would never admit it, she was very smart AND stubborn as hell.

Feliciano was nearly his opposite. His hair was a light auburn, and he too, had a curl, only it was on the opposite side of his face. His eyes were a lighter brown, but he near never opened them. Feliciano was so in tune with the forest, he could navigate by simply remembering and listening to the sounds around him. He was slightly shorter than Lovino, but only by a curl. Feliciano had mastered Italian, and was working on German. He liked it better than Spanish.

You had found a kitten, in your first days in the cave. It was underfed and weak, so you worked on nursing her back to health. A gold collar around her neck had read Willow. She was now your closest companion, and often brought back small rabbits or birds from her hunting trips. Her fur was a dark brown, and her eyes hazel. She seemed too smart for a regular cat.

Every morning, you left Lovino and Feliciano home while you gathered food and washed yourself in the lake. You sang softly to yourself as you pulled your fingers through your hair under the pounding water of the waterfall. When you were done and had shook yourself off, you slipped back into the flowing dress you had made out of spare sheets. The twins had similar tunics, only in different colors.

Yours was (f/c) while Lovino's was a deep green, and Feliciano's a sky colored blue. You still had the tattoos, yes, but yours had faded so much you could only see it if you looked for it. Lovi and Feli's, however, had gotten even darker than before. Feliciano's showed through his tunic, and if Lovino's tunic was lighter, it would have shown through his too.

Sometimes you worried - about what your mother had said about it being the mark of the devil. You hoped not, I mean, you guys seemed pretty human if your opinion. The only difference was your slow aging. Although, that did catch up... Your dress had gotten so tight around your chest, you had to rip it and make a new one.

It was sunset now, and it was time to go to bed. Not before a special ritual first though...

"Sing to us _! Sing to us!". The twins, tucked into bed now, stared up at you with wide eyes. You groaned good naturally. "Will Colors Of the Wind calm you down?" you asked, knowing that this was one of their favorite songs. You wrote songs in your free time, you see, and often sang it to the Twins to help them go to sleep.

"Yaayyyy!" Feliciano cheered. Lovino, grumbled something about a yes. Smiling, you started the song with French, then switching up the languages until you ended with Hungarian. With Lovino and Feliciano now fast asleep, you headed to bed.

You awoke at dawn to Willow brushing you face with her tail. A dead rabbit lay on the floor, near the entrance of the cave, protected by a wall of water.

Tiptoeing across the floor of dirt, you dived through the wall of water. Swimming down under the pounding of the water, you came surface a few meters away, near the middle of the lake. You could hold your breath for very long, although when you took Lovino and Feliciano out, you walked up a small pathway that lead from the cave to around the lake. It was easier for them, but less enjoyable for you.

You swam until you reached the shore, and then, squeezing out your hair, you reached out from under a small berry bush to pull out your dress. Pulling it over your wet body, you looked down to see that the area around your chest had gotten even snugger. You sighed, then started off running towards the peach trees. Your bare feet were silent against the dirt ground, and they flew over logs and small animals.

You wanted to make this a quick round today, as you wanted to spend more time brushing up on your languages. You were getting a little rusty on Russian and Swedish, so you wanted to study a little more.

You were halfway there when you heard a scream. It sounded like Lovino! You turned around quickly, and started running even faster than ever towards your home. Another scream followed, this time sounding like Feliciano. Oh no.

You dived into the lake, clothes still on. You kicked your long legs hard, until you felt the need for oxygen. Rising up, you realized that you were at the mouth of the cave. Bursting up, you saw that two men were struggling to take hold of Lovino and Feliciano. "Come on, you damn little countries," one man who was holding Lovino groaned. You rushed forwards, and round house kicked him in the neck. He dropped Lovino.

Then, not waiting to see his reaction, you Grabbed Lovino and threw him onto the bed. You tried to round house kick the other man, but he grabbed your ankle, and twisted. Hard. You tried to punch, but you were tired from running and swimming. Although you didn't know it, you had ran 2 miles in under 5 minutes, and then held your breath for at least 3!

The man from before grabbed your arm, and twisted . Crack. You knew your arm had just broken. You saw a rush of brown, and then heard a man yelp in pain. However, he kicked Willow, who skidded across the floor. She hit the bookcase, which toppled over her small form. You screamed.

You collapsed on the floor, as the two men kicked your ribs, and screamed as the men picked up Lovino and Feliciano, who were crying and yelling for you. They started to walk away, but Lovino and Feliciano still looked at you, wiggling in the men's arms. "_! _!"

"Listen to me! Lovino, Feliciano, I WILL FIND YOU! I don't care how long it takes, I will find you! I will find you!". You screamed that over and over again as you watched the men carry them away from you. You screamed some more, and it was nightfall when you blacked out.


End file.
